You're my Bitch Now
by KazumiMataku
Summary: Pagan decides to go to an Island for vacation, what he doesn't know is that it's Vaas' island. And he soon learns that you don't mess with Vaas Montenegro. M/M PWP Violence Warning because of Vaas.


Pagan stepped onto one of the docks of Rook Island, having told himself that he needed a vacation and this island was enough to satisfy himself. He glanced down the beach, spotting a trail to the nearby village, deciding upon finding where he were to stay for the three weeks he was here for. He snapped his fingers, and two men followed him down the dock and along the beach carrying his luggage. He smiled to himself as he admired the beauty of this island; the glittering water of the ocean, the nice smell of the ocean air, birds of different species calling out to each other, flowers vibrant with colours, and the nice warm heat of the sun beating down upon his back. He was going to enjoy every day of this vacation, and have fun while he was at it.

"Come on Hermano, just tell me where the fucking bitch is and I won't blow your goddamn brains out." Vaas was crouching down next to a skinny man tied up to a pole. "Look man, I don't know where she is! Just let me go, please!" The man pleaded, his blue eyes looking around at the men behind Vaas. "No, no. You **_do_** know where she is. You just don't want to fucking tell me!" Vaas pulls out a knife and plunges it into the mans thigh, making him cry out. "Now," he takes the mans chin, making him look him in the eyes. "You're gonna look at me and fucking tell me the truth." He growls, his patience running thin. "Look, I really don't know where she is!" The man shrieks, panic in his eyes. "But..but I know who does." Vaas laughs and stands up. "About fucking time. Who's going to be the brat that tattles about her?" Vaas hisses, his eyes glinting with joy.

Pagan strolled down the street of the Village, having had settling down where he was staying. He glanced around the nearby shops; a few silks or trinkets catching his eye. He wandered off onto a path leading into the forest, one hand lightly fingering the pocket knife that he held on his person. He had no need for escorts, or body guards. He was here to get away from all of that. Yuma bickered with him to take three men with him, and he complied, but he made them stay at the cabin where he was living at for the time being. "I don't have to hear her bitch at me for hours on end." He mutters to himself, rubbing his shoulder. He raised a brow when he heard shouting up ahead, along with cries. "It seems the locals are quite lively." He chuckles softly to himself, and heads towards the commotion.

Pagan narrowed his eyes as he looked into a clearing with a small cabin. Vaas was laughing and taunting a woman on the ground, whom was bleeding from a gun wound in her shoulder and crying. Two other men looked on at the scene, smiling widely. Pagan slipped behind a tree and some bushes, watching the little charade unfold.

"Do you know now, not to fuck with my men? Hmm, chicka?" Vaas lent down, holding a gun in his hand. "You cut open his neck. How would you like it if I blew a hole into you?" He pressed the muzzle of the gun to the woman's breasts and she flinched. "I-I wouldn't like it." She sobs, tears streaming down her face. "Shh, shh, shhh!" He put the gun into her mouth, fear showing in her eyes. "I hate it when they start crying. They just won't shut up." His finger goes to the trigger as he just smiles. "You look goddamn ugly." He laughs, pulling the trigger.

Pagan let out a low groan. He always did find people who were dominant and violent, attractive. He covered his mouth and pressed his back against the tree as Vaas looked toward his direction. 'Fuck, this is no time to be aroused..dammit!' He looked down and pressed his hand against the visible bulge in his pants, suppressing a hiss by biting the inside of his cheek.

Vaas narrowed his eyes and jerked his head over to the direction that Pagan was in, looking at the two men outside with him. They nodded and circled around to where Pagan was hiding.

Pagan's breath hitched as his hand brushed his hard on, and he growled. He pressed more into the tree as he heard people advancing towards him, and slid down to the base. Becoming concealed in the bushes around the tree. His heart pounded as he looked up at two men beside the tree, looking down at him. "This was fun while it lasted." Sarcasm biting at his words. One of the men lent down to grab him by the arm, and he pulled out his knife. Plunging the blade deep into the throat of the man, and standing up quickly. The man was brought to his knees as he clutched his neck, and the other man pulled out his firearm. Pagan elbowed him in the ribs, and took a hold of his face and kneed his jaw. Knocking the man flat onto his back, and plunging his knife quickly in the mans chest several times. He straightened up, and looked directly at the murderous man. Fire seemed to burn in Vaas' eyes as he pointed his handgun at Pagan. "Who the fuck are you?" He hisses, stepping towards him. Pagan ignored the twitch below his waist, and pulled out a cloth. Wiping the blood from his blade. "I'm Pagan Min, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." He sarcastically drew out, his eyes absentmindedly wandering down to Vaas' pants and chewed his lip. Vaas glared at him, but his eyes followed his gaze and a smirk spread upon his lips. "Tell me, guapo, do you know who I am?" Pagan raised a brow, not understanding what he called him. "No, actually. I just got here." He pocketed the cloth and his knife. "Welcome then, amigo, to my island. My name is Vaas, hermano. And you're only allowed to call me that." He slings an arm around his shoulders, and guided him towards the cabin. Pagan also ignored the growing heat as Vaas wrapped an arm around him. "Thank you for the welcome," he paused, and thought it best to call him by his name. "Vaas." A light blush tinted his cheeks as that named rolled off his tongue. Vaas just smirked and looked at him, putting the safety on his gun and putting it in the back of his pants. "me encantaría aprovechar ese culo." (I'd love to tap that ass) Vaas purrs, Pagan unknowing what he just said. Vaas pushed him into the cabin, barking at the two men whom were inside to 'get the fuck out and don't come back unless i scream for you'. Pagan reached back into his pocket, rubbing his fingers against his knife, making him feel safer.

Vaas licked his lips and looked Pagan over, his eyes traveling to the still visible bulge in his pants. "Would you like to tell me why you're standing at attention?" He growls, grabbing in between his legs and rubbing his palm against the bulge. Pagan couldn't help but let out a moan. "Let's just say I get a bit turned on with… violent people." He hisses, backing up into a wall. Vaas grins widely and presses into him. "Well, I do that just for kicks guapo." He tilted his head down and drew his lips against Pagan's neck, and Pagan let out a low frustrated growl. Pressing his hips forward into Vaas. Making the man laugh darkly and grab a hold of Pagan's jaw tightly. "I only fuck when I'm in control. So down, perra, and listen to your new master." He hisses, pulling out a knife and dragging the blade against Pagan's cheek. Pagan's eyes darken with lust and he pants, wanting more than anything to be taken now. Vaas tilted his head back down and bit him savagely, making a red mark on his skin and drawing blood. Pagan hissed, but reveled in the pain. He wanted more. Vaas pushed Pagan up the wall, pressing up against him and holding him up with his hips. He took his knife slashed open one of Pagan's sleeves on his shirt, digging the metal into the lightly tanned skin. Pagan groaned softly and bit his bottom lip. "What a good little puta you are." Vaas murmurs, tugging at Pagan's beach blonde hair and tilting his head back so he could ravage more of his neck.

He left marks upon his neck, drawing more blood and slashing again at his arms. Pagan whined and panted and Vaas smirked, ripping open Pagan's shirt. He licked down his chest and grinned wickedly, slashing at his chest. Pagan groaned loudly and panted, pressing into Vaas. "Vaas, please…" Vaas grinned as he heard him beg, it was always fun to hear them beg for him. "What was that? I don't think I quite heard that, puta." Vaas growled, making a large slash appear upon Pagan's chest. "Please Vaas! I need you.." He groans, pushing more into him. "Good perra," Vaas hisses, throwing Pagan onto the nearby bed. Pagan panted with want, his eyes glistening with lust. Vaas pulled him up and kissed him roughly, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth and battling with the other. Pagan moaned into Vaas' mouth, clutching onto his red top and whimpering as Vaas once again dug that cool metal blade into his skin. "Now mi puta, time to be fucked." Vaas growls, flipping Pagan onto his hands and knees and pulling his ass into his hips. "I'll make sure you cry my name all day." He hisses in his ear, nipping it. Pagan flushed deeply and pressed back into Vaas, just wanting him to hurry the fuck up and take him. Vaas tugged Pagan's pants off, and took a hold of his revealed self slowly pumping it. He laughed a bit and took his knife again, dragging the blade across the smooth tannish skin of Pagan's shoulders. Pagan groaned and gripped the sheets that were underneath him, pushing into Vaas' hand.

Vaas licked his lips as he looked over Pagan's body and smirked. He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his member, and presses into him. Pagan gasped and his eyes widened as he noticed he was going to be entered without any preparation at all, this was going to hurt like a fucking bitch. Vaas pushed his throbbing member into him slowly, making Pagan cry out and grip onto the sheets more tightly. "N-no…" Pagan whimpers as Vaas fully enters him. "Ahh, fuuuuck, guapo. You're fuckin' tight as hell." He growls, moving slightly in him and making Pagan cry out from the pain. "V-vaas.." He whimpers, trembling. "Don't worry hermano, you feel good. You just need to," He thrusts his hips forward forcefully, "loosen up a little!" Pagan gasps and throws his head back, whimpering Vaas' name. Vaas grins and holds onto Pagan's waist, dropping his knife to the floor, and continues to snap forward his hips brutally. Pagan whimpering and crying at each thrust.

The pain was becoming unbearable and Pagan wanted nothing more than to crawl away from this psychotic bastard. Vaas thrust forward another time, making stars flash across his eyelids as he hit that sweet spot inside of him. The pain flooded away into pure pleasure and Pagan moaned loudly, murmuring Vaas' name over several times. Vaas growled low in his throat, loving the sound of Pagan moaning his name and thrust forward hard again. Pagan let out another loud moan, "Vaas…" He breathed, panting heavily. His name made heat coil inside of him and he griped Pagan's waist tightly, sure to leave bruises later, and he relentlessly pounded into him with no rhythm. Pagan moaning and groaning with each thrust he made, Vaas' name tumbling from his lips like a prayer. "Ohhh, you feel so goddamn good!" Vaas groans, digging his nails into his hips and snapping them back in time with his thrusts. "Fuuck, I could screw this sweet ass all day!" He grins widely and takes a hold of Pagan's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Making Pagan mewl and groan at his touch. "I think I will, untill you beg me to stop." Pagan breathed heavily, reveling in Vaas' brutal thrusts. He glanced back at Vaas; seeing him smiling and pound away at his ass, those rough hands of his gripping his hips tightly that he could feel bruises already there, sweat was glistening on his forehead. Their eyes met and a spark went off in his lower regions, making Pagan gasp and moan loudly as he spilled over, reaching his climax. "Oh Vaas…" He moaned out, pressing into Vaas' hips and spiraling down from the pleasure. That's all he needed, but Vaas was far from done. "Oh guapo, that was fuckin' hot!" Vaas growls, bending over and biting the back of Pagan's neck hard. Pagan gasped, and writhed underneath him. Vaas took a hold of both of Pagan's wrists, and tugged him back. Thrusting hard into him. Pagan hissed and arched his back as he was pulled toward Vaas, his cock twitching and becoming hard again. Vaas howled with delight, snapping his hips forward in an unknown pace. "You're tight again, perra.." He growls out, digging his nails into Pagan's forearms. Pagan whined and breathed sharply. "V-Vaas…" He whimpered, wanting this to end. He was starting to burn and ache all over. He knew that his ass would smart like a bitch in the morning, after all of this relentless pounding from Vaas. "Ahh, yes! Keep saying my name, puta!" Vaas groaned out, rolling his hips forward into him. Pagan hissed underneath him, but complied. Moaning out Vaas' name, his moans becoming genuine as Vaas kept hitting that spot inside of him. He savored his name, it becoming like music in Vaas' ears. He gasped loudly and let out a guttural moan, Vaas spilling himself into Pagan. Murmuring how good it felt and a few choice words to go with it. Vaas barked with laughter as he stuttered to a halt. "Now guapo, do you want me to continue?" He asks, thrusting his hips forward once. Pagan hissed and narrowed his eyes. "N-no…" Vaas smirked and snapped his hips forward a few times. "Are you sure? I could go all day…" Pagan squirmed beneath him. "Yes! P-please stop…" He whimpers. Vaas sighed and let go of Pagan's arms, and pulled out of him. Pagan fell to his side, curling into himself and rethinking about his choices. Vaas tucked himself back away into his pants, buckling it up, and reaches over to the table beside his bed. Lighting himself up a joint and blowing out smoke. A smile crept up to his lips and he looked over at the passed out king. "We'll have another go in the morning, how 'bout that?" He says, lightly slapping Pagan's ass. He groaned, and his wounds throbbed. Vaas barks with laughter and blows out more smoke from his joint. "Rest up Guapo, you'll need it."


End file.
